


Star X Light X Star X Bright

by sxnxnymous628



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Gon and Killua are 14, Gon is sunshine, Kurapika and Leorio lead a rebel cell, M/M, Minor characters tagged will come in at some point, OOC characters, Star Wars AU, This is really cringy, adding tags as I go, but not as naive as he looks, darker than implied, force sensitive!Gon, inquisitor! Killua, killua is a little shit, please tell what i'm doing wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxnxnymous628/pseuds/sxnxnymous628
Summary: Killua Zoldyck wants to be free from the agenda of the Imperial Inquisitors. Gon Freecs wants to find his father and make sure his family is alright. Kurapika Kurta wants justice for the deaths of his Clan at the hands of the notorious bounty hunter group, The Phantom Troupe. Leorio just wants to make sure no one ever has to go what he has gone through at the hands of Emperor Meruem's empire.When the paths of these four collide, the Galactic Empire won't stand a chance.(Star Wars AU)DISCONTINUED





	1. Killua

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShimmyShamWithTheFam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmyShamWithTheFam/gifts).



> Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, and MADhouse Studios. Star Wars belongs to Disney and the Flannel Lord(George Lucas)
> 
> I'm not making up the planets or the concepts in this fic! Only Captain Gordian, Admiral Trajann, and the Aggressor are my creations(so far)
> 
> And remember! For anything you don't understand, Wookiepedia is your friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 5/1/18. God I sucked at writing a year ago...

**Star X Wars**

**Episode I: Star x Light x Star x Bright**

**A sector in chaos! Local Rebel Activists Kurapika Kurta and**

**Leorio Paladiknight have begun to strike against the tyranny**

**Of the Galactic Empire, instilling fear into the hearts of any imperial**

**Brave enough to cross them. The Empire, desperate to regain control of the system**

**has sent a deadly agent from it’s secret police, the Inquisitor**

**once known as Killua Zoldyck….**

* * *

**Inquisitorial TIE fighter, in orbit above Lothal.**

Killua Zoldyck sat in his TIE fighter and thought about his life.

Even though the inquisitorius had made it clear that his name was no longer Killua, the young inquisitor still thought of himself as such. After all, where was the fun in being called the ‘Fourth Brother?’ It was boring, just as his job was. If one could call kidnapping children and killing rogue Jedi unexciting.

When Killua was younger, he imagined that fighting insurgency in the name of the Empire would be exciting and fulfilling, with the rewards of glory from his family and the higher echelons of the imperial hierarchy. Maybe even Emperor Meruem himself would notice him! He and Alluka would pretend that they were soldiers for the Empire, spreading order throughout the chaos of the galaxy. The Zoldyck siblings would run around their family's opulent manor, pretending to shoot down as many terrorist ships as they could...

Killua allowed himself to remember his family’s manor on the icy, high-class planet of Scipio, but stopped himself from reminiscing about his sister.

Even though the inquisitors had taught him that his pain should be embraced, he could not let himself think of Alluka, or of what his family could be doing to her because of her condition. It was better not to think of her, or to wonder about his family. Right now, only the well-being of the glorious Galactic Empire mattered to him. The training he had received after he had left his family had made sure of that. 

He shuddered at the thought of his training.

The TIE’s comm beeped, breaking Killua’s train of thought. It signaled an incoming transmission from the ship he was supposed to board, which he had been expecting for the past hour. _Better late than never_ , Killua thought, pulling himself back into the moment.

The Inquisitorius had sent Killua to Lothal on short notice, giving him no time to pack anything besides the bare necessities. The teenager sorely missed his chocolate stash, which was hidden in his room on the lava planet of Mustafar, safely camouflaged from prying Inquisitorial eyes. Members of the Inquisitorius were only supposed to think of the good of the Empire, not about personal desires.

Killua sighed and answered the comm, deciding not to delay the inevitable.

The Comm lit up, showing a picture of a groomed, polished officer, whose rank pin signified that he was the ship's captain. 

“Greetings, Inquisitor,” the Captain said, his eyes locked on the mask covering Killua's face. “I am Captain Gordian of the Imperial Star Destroyer Aggressor. The Ship’s Admiral, Murad Trajann, has instructed me to send you a debrief of our current situation. I promise that we are doing everything we can to stop this insurgency…”

Killua tuned him out. It was obvious that half of what the Captain was saying was lies, after all, if they were doing everything they could to prevent this situation, then why was he called upon? And why couldn’t the Admiral send the debrief himself? Killua’s goal of finishing this job quickly and securing his chocolate grew dimmer by the second, judging from what he had seen of this crew of incompetents...

Captain Gordian coughed, finally noticing the Inquisitor’s inattention. “The Admiral also stated that he would like to meet with you about this insurgency. Would 1800 be a good time for you?”

Killua checked his ship’s clock. The Captain proposed a meeting in approximately an hour. Just enough time for me to read this damn debrief, and give a little thought about how to finish this job quickly…

“That sounds fine, thank you,” replied Killua tersely, finally speaking up. He quickly shut off the comm, sick of seeing the Captain’s face.

Killua sighed, pulling up the Captain's debrief. His only consolation for having to read the debrief was that he would soon be able to get back at the man who was too lazy to send it.

Killua took of his helmet and rubbed his temples. _What a long day..._

* * *

 

**Imperial Star Destroyer Aggressor, in orbit above Lothal. One Hour Later.**

“Do you have any chocolate?” Killua asked, his childish features graced with a cat-like smile. He had removed his official inquisitorial helmet for the meeting, which was generally against Imperial regulations. The Inquisitors used their helmets to strike fear into their allies and enemies alike, but Killua didn't need his helmet in order to make the lazy man he was meeting with feel very, very uncomfortable.

The Inquisitor was currently sitting in Admiral Trajann’s quarters, marveling at the decorative look of the room. Most Imperial officers preferred Spartan Rooms, but this Admiral had taken a liking to showing off his personal wealth and rank.

Killua sat opposite a large viewport, which displayed a nice view of the grassy planet the Star Destroyer was currently orbiting.

“Uh, I do not have any... Sir.” Admiral Trajann responded, clearly unnerved by the Inquisitor’s childlike, unprofessional behavior. The portly officer was obviously expecting someone who was the typical Inquisitor: dangerous and efficient, not a mere child.

The Inquisitor marveled at the Admiral’s inability to hide his emotions, and decided that it would be interesting to mess with the man even more. It would keep him from getting bored, after all. A bored Inquisitor was never a good thing.

Killua’s face fell into a juvenile pout, but the young force-user didn’t throw a tantrum typical of the spoiled brat he was pretending to be. Instead, he only shrugged casually and said:

“It’s okay, I’ll just get some when I get back to the Inquisitorial compound. I just haven’t had any chocolate for the last few days or so.”

“Oh.” The Admiral replied, his confusion radiating through the Force.

The young inquisitor noticed, and shot the Admiral a cheshire grin. Then he proceeded to focus on the job at hand.

“So,” Killua said, putting on a face of mock confusion, “What sort of important business is happening down there? And why does you need an Inquisitor to help out?”

The Admiral stared at him, stupefied. “Haven’t you read the debriefing I sent you?” _The Inquisitors should have sent me an adult. With this unobservant brat, this insurgency will take forever to stop! My reputation will be ruined!_

Killua looked at the Admiral with childlike eyes, and shook his head, relishing in the fact that he _had_ read the debriefing. This Admiral was more fun to annoy than the Inquisitor originally thought he would be.

Admiral Trajann could not refrain from rolling his eyes in a manner most unbecoming of his position, before beginning to explain the situation of Lothal’s recent terrorist attacks and the lack of possible suspects. Killua pretended to listen, nodding along to the Admiral’s tirade. He was immensely enjoying the waves of annoyance he felt from the man in the Force.

Admiral Trajann finished his explanation, flashing a not-so-subtle glare at the young inquisitor. The Inquisitor pretended not to notice, and flashed the Admiral a cheery smile in return.

“Okay!” Killua replied amiably, standing up and moving towards the door. “Thanks, mister!” He said, saluting the Admiral with his left hand instead of the usual right, as if to mock the man.

The Admiral looked at the young man, unable to hide his annoyance. He nodded quickly, and turned his gaze towards the viewport and away from the Inquisitor.

Killua turned towards the door, unable to hide his satisfied smirk.


	2. I'm going to delete this story and rewrite it

It has come to my attention how much my writing sucks. So I'm going to work on it, and then repost this story under a different name, because no matter how cringy the idea is, I still like the premise. Sue me. 

~Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thanks for reading!


End file.
